1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a release tool for use with quick connect tube connectors and nut & ferrule tube connectors, and, more particularly to a release tool for releasing a tubular conduit from a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Snap-fit or quick connectors are useful in a wide range of applications. In particular, they are frequently employed for joining fluid carrying conduit in automotive and industrial applications. Release tools for separating the fluid carrying conduit from its fitting is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,833 to Schann, et al. discloses a sheath that enters between each tab and the cylindrical wall until the means that prevents the withdrawal of locking tabs are released.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,761 to Ostrander, et al. discloses axial sliding a release member through an open end of a quick connector into engagement with a retainer mounted within the quick connector to effect release of legs of the retainer from an annular flange on the fitting and disengagement of the connector from the fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,025 to Szabo discloses engaging surfaces formed between fingers on an inner sleeve engage deflectable legs on a retainer mounted in the bore of a female connector part where a release member is forcibly urged into the bore in the female connector part to deflect the legs radially outward so as to permit separation of a radially expanded flange on a male conduit from the female connector part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,788 to McNaughton, et al. discloses a plurality of planar surfaces at an outer peripheral surface which bias retainer legs radially outwardly to allow removal of a tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,230 to Klinger discloses an elongated handle and a bifurcated body including first and second complimentary body halves which are resiliently carried by the handle which embrace an outer surface of the connector to overlie radial openings. An abutment member which extends from the body halves penetrates the female connector opening(s) to displace the retaining element from an engaged position to a released position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,376 to Szabo discloses a squeeze-to-release quick connector for engaging a flanged male member includes a cylindrical body portion which is open at one end for receiving the male member and forms a conduit receiving adapter at its opposite end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,954 to Klinger discloses a quick connector release tool includes a handle and a bifurcated body resiliently mounted to the handle and including one or more finger members extending from each half of the body which form a tapered fitting receiving passageway which is adapted to disconnect male tubular fittings of varying diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,468 to Burge discloses a release tool for releasing a tube which is held by the gripper ring of the fitting. The release tool has a thin, cylindrical section portion which can be received about a tube held in the fitting and then inserted in the fitting raises the gripper to release the tube.